Celestial envoy
As much as the gods shaped the world on their own, they do not run it alone. Most divinities (Old Ones and Dunamai), delegate parts of their power to Celestial Envoys, which assist them and perform tasks in their name. Each god has different Envoys, serving different purposes. The only characteristic shared by all of them is that they were all once mortal, but were chosen for various reasons to ascend as an Envoy. Upon being reincarnated as an immortal, Envoys loose all memories of their past lives, but may recover them with time. Because creating an Envoy requires a god to delegate part of their power, there can only be a limited number of them per divinity. The Old Ones, being the most powerful, may have up to 12 Envoys, while Dunamai may have up to 6. The number may vary at times, since Envoys can fall out of grace or give up on their powers. Envoys to Old Ones Celestial Envoys to the Old Ones are in the likeliness of their God, therefore the most powerful among Envoys. Their capacities are godlike, often allowing them to modify the very core of the world itself. Angels Angels are the Celestial Envoys to Sirius. Their process of choosing is very vague. Sirius being the divinity affiliated with empathy and feelings, his process of choosing his envoys is purely empirical, relying on what he deems worthy of serving the world he created, those who have moral abilities that will allow them to connect with the world and himself. A lot of angels were once considered as heroes or geniuses by their peers, were historical figures of sorts. Angels are judges of the mortal realm, interfering with mortals when no other instance can, and tasked with dealing with demons. Each angel is unique and given a title that is theirs only. Angels being given part of Sirius' powers may alter reality to a small scale, animate the motionless (creating golems is one of the forms this ability might take) and manipulate a mortal's feelings. Each angel manifests those abilities differently. Angels, like most envoys, have two forms: a "true" form and a mortal disguise. An angel's true form is barely ever seen, and no mortal can bear to see it. In this form, an angel becomes incredibly powerful. Under their true forms, angels are invincible (unless fighting demons, which are their nemesis), but will suffer the hits they did not take in their true form once reverted back to their mortal forms, which is why they still ought to be careful. Each Angel is assigned to a mortal they protect, oftentimes in a place that needs their protection or where there is a task to be accomplished in Sirius' name. Only their protected mortal may know their identity, angels otherwise move about the world under their mortal identity. Protecting a mortal is how angels remain empathetic and understanding of the world, which is what Sirius values above all else. When ruling a situation, angels are trusted to act with their own judgment and are largely independent from Sirius himself: they have their own moral compass, ruled by their experiences in the world. All Angels are to suffer Sirius' passion: to love and lose the one thing they cared about, to remember a life lost forever. Angels see their protegees live and die, which eventually takes a toll on their emotional state. This is often what leads them to fall. A fallen angel is deprived from Sirius' powers. Legends say they roam the world until they turn completely into stone. It is rumored that lone statues in secret gardens were once angels, and are therefore feared and respected. Aside from falling, another fate might strike an unlucky angel, which is breaking. Broken angels have survived a serious injury from demons, but will never be the same. Under their true form, Broken angels suffer unnameable pain and are said to partly turn into stone. On the brighter side, they become considerably more powerful. Under their mortal form, broken angels still suffer constant pain. Upon breaking, an angel will remember their past lives as mortals. Few angels that were broken did not fall. Current known angels: * Juno, The Mother, first angel created by Sirius in Soraya's likeliness. She is the only angel that was never once a mortal, and is regarded by every angel as their mother. * Nightingale, The Herald, second oldest angel, first mortal to ever ascend, herald to Sirius himself * Aaron, The Knight